


Soft smiles and stolen kisses

by Nes22



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Kinda, M/M, Please be gentle, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, This was written between 2 and 4am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nes22/pseuds/Nes22
Summary: George and Wilbur have been secretly dating for months when VidCon comes around and they both decide to head to the US together.Dream can’t help but feel jealous of their apparent closeness before realizing that Wilbur might not be trying to steal his best friend after all, and that George and Wilbur’s relationship might actually not be very much platonic like he had originally thought.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 27
Kudos: 382





	Soft smiles and stolen kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I couldn't get out of my head, so here it is :D
> 
> Warning, this is disgustingly soft, I'm sorry in advance
> 
> Of course, if any CC expresses any discomfort with appearing in fics I will delete this and any other fics I've written immediately.

George had been waiting for months for VidCon to finally happen, the last one had been canceled because of the COVID pandemic, and he was extremely excited to finally be able to travel to the US and meet his friends and fans.

Wilbur held his hand gently, squeezing it lightly, his backpack resting on his laps, knees cramped in the back of the taxi taking them to their hotel in downtown Orlando, near where the convention would take place later this week.

George beamed, while having to keep their relationship secret sometimes took a toll on him, he was so happy he and Will had decided to go forward with it. It all started with them hanging out together irl more often without really mentioning it to others, until it eventually evolved into frequent movie nights together, cuddling on the couch, and finally culminating with them kissing in the living room of Wilbur’s apartment after a quiet confession from the taller man.

They had decided to keep it quiet for the past 6 months, not really knowing how to announce it, and them both being relatively private people, but they knew that with VidCon their friends at least would probably soon become aware that there was definitely something more than friendship between the two british men.

“Hey, what are you thinking about Gogy?”

George looked into his boyfriend’s soft brown eyes and grinned.

“You.” 

His stomach fluttered, like it seemed to do almost every day he spent with the other man, when the blush formed on Wilbur’s face and the taller looked away bashfully.

“How can you- oh my god, George this was so damn cliché.” 

George chuckled, he was so glad he was privy to this soft side of Wilbur, all shy smiles and tender affection.

“Alright gentlemen, looks like we’re there!”

The driver had pulled up to the entrance of a nice hotel, a tall and modern skyscraper, interrupting them. He opened the door for them and took their luggages out, gaze shortly lingering on their intertwined hands before looking back up and smiling at them.

“Have fun in Orlando boys.”

George smiled back, thanking him before handing him the required amount of money and heading into the hotel, Wilbur barely a step behind him, having let go of his hand to drag his suitcase.

They waited a couple of minutes before being escorted towards their room, a nice suite on a high floor of the building, with a queen bed in the middle of the room, windows overlooking a busy road.

“Oh no Gogy, there’s only one bed, guess we’ll have to share uh?” Wilbur said suggestively, even adding a exaggerated wink.

“You’re such an idiot Wil” George replied, laughing, before pushing the taller man on the bed and kissing him softly on the lips.

“I’d reckon I’d be a good fanfic writer.”

“Then write about this” George sat next to Wilbur, one hand caressing his jaw, the other tangled in the other’s hair, bringing their lips back together again.

Wilbur’s hands made their way to George’s hips, bringing him even closer to him, holding him securely.

The buzzing of George’s phone caused him to back away, taking his phone out, ignoring the slight disappointed whine of Wilbur who was still holding him, George now practically sitting on his lap.

“It’s Dream calling me, he’s probably wondering if we’re there yet.”

Wilbur sighed, letting his head drop on George’s shoulder, arms wrapping around him.

“Well you should probably answer, cause we surely are.”

George kissed the top of Wilbur’s head, thumb sliding across the screen to answer the incoming call and putting Dream on speaker so that Wilbur could also hear him.

“Hey Dream!”

“Hi George! I’m with Sapnap and Karl in my room, are you and Wilbur at the hotel yet?”

“Yep, we’ve just arrived, what’s your room number we’ll join you guys!” 

George could barely contain his excitement, he was about to see all of his friends together for the first time!

“It’s 228, we’re on the 22nd floor, it’s on the right when you exit the elevator.”

“Okay, nice, be there in 10!”

“Do I need to text Wilbur or will you tell him?”

Wilbur piped up “No don’t worry about it, I’m right there, heard everything I need to know.”

Dream paused for a second, seemingly slightly confused by Wilbur's sudden presence near the phone.

“Oh well okay, see you guys.”

“See you” the two men chorused, looking at each other and laughing when they realized they spoke in unison, George hanging up the phone.

George threw the phone on the bed, before yawning deeply.

“You’re tired Gogy?”

“Honestly yeah kinda, it’s what, almost 1am in the UK right now?”

“Yeah but you have a fucked up sleep schedule anyways, aren’t you immune to jet-lag?” Wilbur teased.

George looked almost offended for a second “Hey, I’ll have you know I had to fix my shitty sleep schedule for you because you insist on being a functioning member of society, this is all because of you.”

Wilbur smiled, the corner of his eyes crinkling softly. 

“And I’m grateful for that.”

He seemed to hesitate for a second. 

“Is it bad that I kinda don’t want to share you with them?” Wilbur added more quietly, a little self-conscious.

Wilbur was way too aware that George, much like a star, tended to attract things irresistibly to him. Wilbur himself had been caught in his gravitational pull after only a couple of irl meetings with him, the smile on the other’s face lighting up his days, appearing in his daydreams way too often.

What if his other friends fell for him too? Could he compete with people like Dream or Sapnap?

As if George could read his very thoughts he gently whispered to Wilbur “Wil, I love _you._ ”

Wilbur knew how much George struggled with saying those three words, how he saved them for special occasions, so it meant even more to hear them gently murmured to him in the quiet of their bedroom.

“I love you, no one else, you know that right? This isn’t going to change anything.”

Wilbur couldn’t help but kiss the other man again, trying to convey all the affection he held for the other through it.

“I love you too George.”

He knew he would always cherish the image of George in this moment, face lightly dusted pink, only lit up by the soft glow of the fading afternoon sunlight.

After a couple of seconds of comfortable silence, George seemed to remember that they needed to go soon. He let go of Wilbur, rising from the bed, heading to the bathroom to freshen up slightly, making sure he didn’t look too disheveled after the long trip.

Wilbur followed after him, brushing his teeth next to him, their gaze meeting in the mirror, causing George to giggle quietly.

When they were both ready, looking slightly more awake and ready to socialize, George took one of the room key cards, handing a similar one to Wilbur. The man stole a last kiss from George as a thanks before opening the door and heading out, George by his side.

George knocked on the door of room 228, they both could hear loud voices talking inside, and Wilbur took an almost unconscious step back. He was quite extraverted but these were George’s friends, not his, he knew all of them but wasn’t close with any of them really. He couldn’t help but be slightly anxious at the thought of interacting with them without the safety blanket of having a computer screen between them.

George smiled at him reassuringly, turning back around when the door opened revealing a smiling Dream. The man immediately opened his arms and George hugged him, giddy with excitement.

Wilbur let out an almost inaudible “Aww” at the sight, seeing Karl do the same thing before Sapnap crashed into the duo, attempting to join the hug by wiggling beneath Dream’s arms, into George’s. They all laughed, crashing to the ground back into the room, in one big pile of limbs and large grins. Wilbur stood slightly back, looking at Karl who looked as bewildered as he himself felt.

“Well hi I guess” Wilbur said to Karl, chuckling while the others stood up from the ground, hair mussed up, looking at the other two occupants in the room sheepishly.

“Sorry sorry, I’m glad to see all of you guys” said George, smiling at Karl, almost jumping up and down with enthusiasm.

Sapnap was pretty much the same “Ahhh me too, this is great, this is amazing!”

The agitation was contagious and Karl soon joined the two, all talking about “Popping off”, jumping around, while Dream raised an eyebrow, looking deadpan at Wilbur.

“Guess we’re the only sane people here.”

Wilbur shook his head with a cheeky grin “What are you talking about? You were lying on the floor like 20 seconds ago, I’m definitely the only sane one here.”

Dream wheezed, holding up his hands in defense.

“Okay, okay, you might be right.”

He turned back to the trio still excitedly chatting.

“Should we go have dinner together? I know it’s kind of late but we’ve been waiting for you guys” Dream asked. 

George subtly glanced toward Wilbur, who shrugged almost imperceptibly in response, he would come along to anything if George went and wanted him to go too.

Dream looked between the two for a second frowning lightly before seemingly dismissing what he was thinking about.

“Sure, we’re both dead tired with the time difference and the trip though, so something not too far?” said George, speaking for Wilbur and himself.

They somehow ended up in a small pizzeria a couple minutes away from the hotel, all crammed into a booth together, George squished between Dream and Wilbur on one side while Karl and Sapnap sat on the other.

“Uh guys, I’d hate to be that person, but I'm not sure it really makes sense for the two tallest people to sit on the same side” Karl said, gesturing to Dream and Wilbur. 

The two tall men glanced at each other above George’s head, before both glancing down towards George who was too busy reading the menu to notice what was going on. Dream sighed softly, Wilbur was the one on the side of the wall so it only made sense for Dream to switch sides with Sapnap, he quashed the slight jealousy that rose up at the thought of Wilbur once again being nearest to George, masking it with a well placed laugh.

Since when were George and Wilbur so close? Dream knew the two had hung out together a couple of times after the whole pizza vlog scheme, and they had traveled all the way here together, but the two seemed almost joined at the hips, always glancing at each other and laughing at what seemed to be inside jokes.

George looked up when he saw Sapnap settle next to him.

“Oh, hi?” George sounded confused as to why Dream had moved to sit next to Karl.

“Hey” said Sapnap smiling, completely oblivious to the tension between Wilbur, who sported a large satisfied smile, and Dream sitting quietly across him.

They all ate their way-too-greasy pizza, laughing and exchanging anecdotes, talking about VidCon and the different panels they planned to attend in the next few days. About two hours later, around 10pm the two british men were both slowly drifting off, George leaning more into Wilbur with every minute that passed.

Dream clapped his hands together, making the brits jump, startled back into awareness.

“Well I think it’s time to sleep, you both look tired and we have places to go in the morning tomorrow” he exclaimed, looking at George and Wilbur.

George rubbed his eyes tiredly “Yeah you’re right, let’s go.”

They headed back to the hotel, George and Wilbur mostly silent with exhaustion as the rest chatted quietly amongst themselves.

Karl exited the elevator first, his room on the 10th floor, Sapnap not far behind, only a couple floors above him.

“So what floor are you on guys?” asked Dream after Sapnap left.

“Uh, 20th” responded George, gesturing to the button he had pressed earlier, heavily leaning against Wilbur.

Dream turned to Wilbur, eyes squinting like he had been presented with a particularly hard math problem.

“What about you Wilbur?”

Wilbur raised a brow, all too aware of Dream’s gaze suddenly directed to the hand Wilbur had placed on the small of George’s back.

“Also 20th”

“Oh oka- ...oh!" Shock colored Dream’s voice, a flash of sudden understanding crossing his face.

The elevator stopped, the mechanical voice announcing their arrival to the 20th floor.

“Look like that’s our floor, come on George” said Wilbur, steering the other half-sleeping man towards their room, but not before glancing back one last time towards Dream, seeing the younger man's mouth still hanging open in complete surprise.

“Goodnight Dream.”

The doors closed and Wilbur couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, George looking up confusedly.

“What-” he stopped to yawn “sorry, what’s funny?”

“I think Dream might have just figured out that I’m not trying to steal his spot as a best friend with you.”

George shook his head, opening their room’s door and taking off his shoes.

“You know what we’ll deal with that tomorrow, I’m too tired for this” he replied, promptly crashing into their bed.

Wilbur huffed fondly before following suit, curling around the already asleep younger man’s form.

“Yeah I guess we will.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Welp there it is, thanks for reading this little one shot
> 
> Georgebur is a very underrated ship, so here is my crumb of content for it
> 
> If you want to leave a comment that would be pretty nice :))
> 
> come yell at me about georgebur if you're bored: nes#6661


End file.
